Forum:Kapitel 631 Diskussion
Was ein abgefahrenes Kapitel^^ Bei Madaras und hashiramas Ausdruck als sie aufeinandertreffen könnte man meinen, dass gleich die Welt untergeht. xD genau gut auch die reaktion auf Sasukes neuen Plan. Mal schaun :D jedenfalls hammer Kapitel. Phreak2k (Diskussion) 10:03, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zu epic um zu beschreiben! -minato im kyuubi-chakra modus -LoL wie Madara verbal fertig gemacht wird von Hashirama -Sasuke will Hokage werden (Haha... viel Glück, Naruto steht da besser, so wie die Dorfbewohner in bejubeln) -Wie die Kage einfach mal so ein heftiges Fuin-Jutsu ausführen. Mir fehlen echt die Worte!! Nebenbei, die letzte Worte von Sakura, sie habe genug Chakra gesammelt, wird sie etwa dieses heftige Byakugō no Jutsu etwa auch ausführen?? Artur3004 (Diskussion) Minato ist einfach krass. Dass er aus dem Stehgreif in den Kyuubi Modus wechseln kann (man bedenke, dass er niemals Zeit hatte dies zu trainieren) zeigt einfach, dass er zu den brilliantesten Ninjas gehoert, die je gelebt haben. Und jetzt weiss man auch, warum Konoha trotz passiver Aussenpolitik und wenig Wirtschaft immer so starken Einfluss auf die Ninjawelt hatte. Denn diese 4 Hokage sind wohl allesamt den uebrigen Kage deutlich ueberlegen.TeeTS (Diskussion) 10:25, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- Ja nicht schlecht das Kapitel, vor allem die Reaktion von allen (inklusive Shino und Shikamaru die sonst immer so cool sind) als Sasuke sagte "Ich werde der nächste Hokage" XD. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn man am Ende entscheidet dass der Titel Hokage mehr oder weniger wegfällt und am Ende Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke alle drei gleichberechtig die Oberhäupter über das Dorf sind. Zu Minato wundert es mich dass er in den Kyuubi Modus gehen kann da er und Kurama ja eigentlich nicht so dicke Freunde sind, als dass Kurama ihm gestattet sein Chakra so zu benutzen, außerdem wundert es mich das Minato überhaupt dazu in der Lage ist...ich mein er hatte kurz vor seinem Tod das Chakra in sich versiegelt. Woher weiß er wie man in den Bjiuu-Modus übergeht und dann auch noch in diesem Stadium? --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 10:41, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Minato hat doch nur ein Teil des Kyuubi Chakras und nicht den Kyuubi selbst. Ich denke er hat darauf freien zugriff, sowie Naruto als er es in seinen inneren, es an eine andere Stelle fixiert hat und wenn der Kyuubi so frei über das Chakra das nicht bei ihm ist bestimmen könnte, hätten die Kin-Gin-Brüder auch nix davon gehabt es zu besitzen. Ich glaube auch nicht das es sich Bijuu-Modus handelt sondern um den Chakra-Modus (lasst euch nicht vom Mantel täuschen und man sieht es auch an Minatos Augen). BM episch triffts sehr gut. O__O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:06, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hieß es nicht mal dass der letzte Kampf ein Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke werden sollte? Oder hab ich da was falsch in Erinnerung? Könnte also gut sein, dass es dabei darum geht wer Hokage wird. Ähnlich dem Kampf zwischen Hashirama und Madara, nur mit etwas anderem Ausgang. Dass Sakura auch eine Führungsrolle übernimmt, denke ich eher nicht, ich würde eher eine Zweiteilung zwischen Naruto und Sasuke vermuten, eben als Konterpart zu Hasirama und Madara. Deren Lösung hat sich ja als eher schlecht herausgestellt, so dass es dann eine Art Neuanfang geben wird. Der Kyuubi Modus von Minato überrascht mich dagegen schon. Immerhin hat er ja den Kyuubi nicht wirklich in sich und als Edo Tensei erst recht nicht. Wirklich wundern tut mich allerdings Sasukras Frage nach der Person Minatos. Immerhin ist sein Kopf in Stein gemeißelt und sie sah ihn praktisch jeden Tag, Zeit ihres Lebens und nachdem schon so ziemlich jeder als Edo Tensei wieder herum gelaufen ist, macht sie in meinen Augen mit dieser Frage keine besonders gute Figur. Mfg Tobi84.59.24.22 12:50, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie Oft muss ich es noch in einer Diskussion erwähnen?! Die Alte Kröte Redete von einem Mann der sich auf seine Augen verlässt und da stehen Madara und Tobi infrage Sasuke natürlich auch aber es ist beweis genug jetzt das er ein guter ist oder nicht? übrigends ist er wirklich nicht so ein Psychopat der wie die anderen 2 Sagt du hast keine Chance gegen meine Augen er verlässt sich eher auf seine Raiton Jutsus. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich dachte eigentlich dass die Info mit dem letzten Kampf mal von Kishi selbst gemacht wurde...aber ich kann mich da natürlich auch täuschen. Außerdem ist die Tatsache dass Sasuke wohl wieder die Seiten gewechselt hat, kein wirkliches Argument dass die beiden nicht gegeneinander kämpfen können. Sie haben ja immerhin schon mehrmals gegeneinander gekämpft...einfach weil beide Rivalen sind. Ob das ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod wird steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass sie nochmal gegeneinander antreten werden, und sei es nur um zu klären, wer von beiden der Stärkere ist. Mfg Tobi84.59.24.22 14:11, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sasuke will ja jetzt auch Hokage werden was einigen nicht passt aber Naruto freud es ja an scheind. Vielleicht sieht ja der letzt Kampf der beiden so aus das sie darum Knobeln werden wer nun der nächste Hokage wird;). Aber was anders wo sind den Oro und Suigetsu. Ich hoffe aber mal das das Juubi sich so einfach in eine Barriere der Hokage ein schließen lässt und es damit außer Gefächt gestzt ist. WOW, einfach genial Kishi !!! (Y) Da fällt einem wirklich die Kinnlade herunter, wie damals, als Uchiha Madara auf einmal mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei beschworen worden ist: Uchiha Sasuke, SASUKE WTF?!, will Hokage werden, das ist doch mal der Scoop des Jahres :D Wirklich toll, die vier Hokage setzen eine solch starke Barriere ein, ich bin gespannt, ob das den Juubi halten kann. Aber wie kann Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato den Bijuu Mode einsetzen ? Mag sein, dass er das nötige Chakra von Kurama besitzt, aber er hatte dieses doch erst kurz vor seinem Tode in sich selbst versiegelt, folglich hatte er keine Zeit sich diesen Modus durch Training anzueignen und in der kurzen Zeit, von seiner Wiederbelebung durch Orochimaru bis zu seiner Ankunft, wird er ihn wohl kaum gemeistert haben. Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:10, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist das, was man ein Genie nennt. Man sollte bedenken, dass er lange mit dem Jinchuriki des Kyubii verheiratet war und Kushina ein sehr starker Jinchuriki war. ;). TeeTS (Diskussion) 10:13, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das Kapitel war echt geil. Aber Sasuke will Hokage werden, WTF? Also Leute ich hab jetz mal überlegt, wie Team 7 eine Komboattacke macht. Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, dass Naruto und Sasuke zusammen diese Kyubi+Susanoo Kombo machen würden. Wär schon mal cool. Was sind eure Meinungen dazu? Sprayer (Diskussion) 22:01, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Minato und Kushina waren verheiratet? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 13:18, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) :ist meines wissens nach nicht bekannt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:39, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich hoffe das auch die anderen Kage auf den Weg zum Juubi und den anderen ist da Naruto ja sagte das noch ein paar auf dem Weg sind. bin gespannt ob Sasuke mit Naruto das Susano´o mit dem Kyuubi kompiniert. was woll Kishi der Sakura noch so für Techniken jetzt verpassen wird. sie ist ja von den 3 die einzige die noch nicht so viel neues gezeigt hat. Das mit den anderen Kage ist auch Interessant was mit denen jetzt ist hoffe mal das wird in den nächsten kapitel irgendwannmal gezeigt. Naja es wäre blöd wenn Tsunade jetzt einfachso überlebt ich meine Diesen schlag kann sie auch nicht einfachso überleben oder kann sie ihr Körper wie ein Magnet zusammenfügen? Naja was Interessant ist ob Hashirama überhaupt ne Chance gegen Madara hat ich meine wenn er ihn jetzt mit paar schlägen Umhaut wäre es Richtig Behindert ich meine er hat ihn damals nicht töten können das heist auch was. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:57, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru ist auf dem Kampffeld ja noch nicht auf getaucht vielleicht ist er auf den Weg zu den andern Kage. Was ich mich jetzt aber mal Frage ist falls Kishi noch eine Erwachsen-Part mit Naruto was für Gegner könnten da noch kommen. Madara, Obito und das Juubi sind ja jetzt die stärksten Gegner mit den es Naruto bisher zu tun hat. :Also ich bezweilfe dass noch einen Erwachsenen-Part geben soll, wenn doch wird dieser wohl nicht länger als 5-10 Kaptiel vielleicht sein, falls ich mich aber irre könnte der Gegner dann entweder Kabuto sein, welcher mal wieder ein paar verrückte Gen-Experimente machte oder vielleicht ein neuer Charakter welcher ein Jinchuuriki ist (Falls sie das Bijuu wieder in 9 bzw. 7 Teile aufteilen) welcher die Welt erobern will.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:35, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Namikaze Minato ist kein Genie. Mag sein, dass Jiraiya ihn als solchen bezeichnet hat, auf der anderen Seite muss man wiederum sehen, dass nach Hatake Kakashi der Yondaime Hokage es nicht einmal geschafft hat, sein Rasengan mit seinem Element zu kombinieren. Ozzay (Diskussion) 11:35, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Nun ja ich denke schon das Minato Namikaze ein Genie ist. Wenn man sich überlegt, dass er das Rasengan überhaupt erst erfunden hat ?! Ich denke es ist um einiges schwerer so eine Technik zu erfinden, als sein Element damit zu verbinden. Vorallem weiß man ja auch nicht warum Minato das nicht geschafft hat. Kann ja sein das er das Rasengan erst kurz vor der Attacke von Obito fertig entwickelt hat. Zusätzlich meinte der Fuchsgeist ja auch, dass Minato ein unglaublich kompliziertes Fuin benutzt hat und ich bezweifle das Naruto dazu je in der Lage sein wird. Hat nicht auch Minato das Schattendoppelgänger Jutsu entworfen? Eine vermutlich ebenso schwierige Kunst so etwas überhaupt zu erfinden, als es nur zu lernen. :Minato konnte das Rasengan schon im 4. Shippuuden Film (ich weis es hat nix mit der Handlung zutun muss mir keine Heulsuse nochmal erklären) und da war kakashi ungefähr in dem alter wo auch Obito "gestorben ist also könnte es sein das Er einfach nicht Gerafft hat Wie man ein Element da rein bringt weil nicht überall ist er der Genie irgendwo ist er ja auch nicht der Schlauste. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 14:00, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich sehe schon Madaras Susano'o.. und in diesem Sinne auch das Juubi mit der Susano'o-Rüstung. Damals dachte ich, dass der Kampf gegen Pain das Epischste war, das ich jeh gesehen habe. Aber das hier ist jaeinfach nicht in Worte zu fassen. Wie würde den Naruto´s Kampfstil sonst ohne das Rasengan aus sehen nur Schattendoppelgänger und ihm Nahkampf sein Kunai. das wäre mal richtig langweilig und Ozzay Kakshi hat es nie geschafft das Rasengan mit seinem Element zu verbinden der einzige bis jetzt ist nur Naruto. Minato hat ja nu bedeutend mehr drauf als nur das Rasengan. Das kann man mit dem eindimensionalen Kampfstil von Naruto ueberhaupt nicht vergleichen. TeeTS (Diskussion) 23:04, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Leute, ich will ja nicht flamen, aber lest die Posts genauer :D Wenn ich sage "nach Hatake Kakashi", dann bedeutet das, dass Kakashi etwas gesagt hat, also "nach jemandem zufolge". Namikaze Minato hat das Rasengan erfunden und Kakashi hat zu Naruto gesagt, dass es bei den meisten Shinobi an Talent mangelt und dass nicht einmal der vierte Hokage imstande gewesen ist, das Rasengan mit seinem Element zu verbinden. Ein Genie ist nicht einfach jemand, der einfach mal so den Bijuu Mode herbeizaubert, auch wenn seine Frau Uzumaki Kushina gewesen ist... Bin jetzt mal wirklich gespannt, wie stark die "barrier of the four red sun" ist. Die Frage ist jetzt, wie wollen die vier Hokage mit Team 7 eine kombinierte Attacke ausführen, müssen die nicht die Barriere aufrecht erhalten ? Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:16, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sagtmal, was ist eigl. mit Iruka? Hab vorhin aus Langweile Band 57 nochmal gelesen. Geistert der immernoch da bei der Insel rum, oder ist der auch beim Kampf mit dabei? Habs wieder vergessen xD Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 01:08, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Edo Tensei krieger wird noch Kommen..wenn Oro nicht in den nächsten 6 Chaptern erscheint..bin ich mir sicher das er zusammen mit Suigetsu in Amegakure ist um...Jiraiya aus dem Meer zu Bergen..da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher..weil Suigetsu Perfekt dafür ist..was denkt ihr..Möglich oder..?? PainAizen :Ich denke mal eher das Oro und Suigetsu entweder was bestimmtes vorbereiten oder aus Grund XY zu den anderen Kagen gehen, aber wenn Jiraya auch noch wiederbelebt wird ist das Killer, obwohl dass trotzdem etwas zu viel des Guten wäre... :: Suigetsu wäre tatsächlich ne Möglichkeit, aber Jirayas Leiche müsste aufgrund des hohen Drucks bereits Matsch sein... Zumal er bereits Frieden gefunden hat. Er ist seit langem Tot und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ansonsten wird das ganze wirklich noch zu OP-.- Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:11, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Was heißt OP? :::op heißt overpowered. also übertrieben stark in etwa. wobei ich es lustig finde von op zu sprechen, wenn es um den kampf gegen das juubi geht.^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 14:13, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich habe das früher schon gesagt und ich sage es wieder. Jirayja wird überschätzt. Er hat im Kampf gegen Pain alles gegeben, was er hatte. Sicher ist das mehr als bei den meisten anderen Shinobi aus Naruto, aber dennoch nicht genug, um auf einem Level mit den alten Hokage oder den anderen aktuell Stärksten zu sein. Gegen Madara oder Tobi ist Jirayja - wie es mal gesagt wurde - einfach glanzlos. Er wurde von Pain besiegt, ohne das der Tendo Pain überhaupt eingegriffen hat. Und momentan sind alle stärker als Pain. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:06, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::ich glaube du übertreibst, wenn du schreibst momentan sind alle stärker als Pain, das würde ich nicht so sehen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:32, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Das ist mal kompletter Bloedsinn. Er ist ja nicht nach Ame gegangen um Pain zu toeten. Er geriet in einen Hinterhalt. Pain hatte durch die Situation und Umgebung einen deutlichen Vorteil, der nicht auf seiner eigenen Staerke basiert. Dieses Auswaertsspiel haette jeder Shinobi verloren! edit: und man sollte nicht vergessen, dass er eigentlich schon in Sicherheit war und mit Leichtigkeit haette fliehen koennen.TeeTS (Diskussion) 16:29, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::richtig, außerdem hat pain selbst gesagt, wenn Jiraiya alle süber ihn gewusst hätte, dann wär der Kampf anders ausgegangen und niemand außer Jiraiya hätte Pains geheimniss lösen können [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:41, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Yuna: Joa das ist wahr :D @Shiromaru: Naja, nicht wenn er unsterblich ist und unendlich Chakra zur Verfügung hat. Dann sieht die Sache nochmal ganz anders aus. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:54, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Shiromaru: Typisch das du immer das negative in jedem Charakter suchst, aber ich muss den anderen recht geben Jiraiya wäre Hokage geworden d.h. er ist in dem Niveau eines Kage und hätte Jiraiya damals in kampf gegen Pain sich nicht die kehle zerquetschen lassen hätte er trotzdem noch gewonnen. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:37, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Wieso ist das typisch für mich? Ich suche keine negativen Dinge, ich sage die Dinge nur, wie ich sie sehe. Und in meinen Augen ist Jirayja zwar ein erstklassiger Ninja, aber eben nicht so stark wie alle anderen. Und als er die Nachricht an Naruto geschickt hat, das der echte Pain (also Nagato) nicht unter den sechs ist, hat er geglaubt, dass man Pain gar nicht besiegen kann und nur eine Chance hat, indem man den Anwender ausschaltet. Naruto hat aber bewiesen, dass sein Sennin Mode dem von Jirayja überlegen ist. Wobei selbst er Pain nicht hätte besiegen können, wenn der Neunschwänzige nicht außer Kontrolle geraten wäre. Kurzum, der "kauzige Bergeremit", wie es in der deutschen Übersetzung heißt, hatte es nicht drauf. Er mag sicher auf einem ähnlichen Level sein wie die aktuellen Kage. Auch als Wiedergeborener wäre stark aber nicht so stark wie Minato oder die beiden Senjus. Er ist eben "nur" ein normaler Mensch und kein Uchiha oder Senju. Das ist, was ich meine. Er allein könnte auf keinen Fall das Kriegsgeschehen beeinflussen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:27, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) @MegaPimpf: Na sicher sind nicht ALLE stärker als Pain: Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Random-Sarutobis, Hinata ... Die Liste ließe sich beliebig fortsetzen. Aber die Charaktere, die momentan das Kriegsgeschehen beeinflussen, sind schon sehr mächtig. Als da wären: Madara, Tobi, Naruto, Bee, die drei großen Kage ... bei Sasuke und Sarutobi bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie Pain hätten besiegen können, aber das werden wir auch nie herausfinden. Sakura ganz sicher nicht, egal was sie kann. Wenn ihre Fähigkeiten nicht absolut von Tsunades abweichen, dann hätte sie das schlechteste Match-up, das man sich vorstellen kann. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:33, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :genau das mein ich ja, okay ob er mit hashirama und madara mithalten könnte bwezweifle ich, aber ob bee oder Tobi oder hiruzen gegen ihn gewonnen hätten kann man anzweifeln! von daher zu schreiben Jiraiya ist nicht so stark, weil er gegen Pain verloren hat ist meiner meinung nach nicht korrekt und ein wenig unfair ihm gegenüber oder nicht? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 18:45, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :"Jiraya ist 'nur' ein normaler Mensch und kein Uchiha oder Senju"? Meinst du das ernst? Seit wann sind Senju und Uchiha keine (normalen) Menschen mehr`? Hab ich da was verpasst? Außerdem ist Minato auch kein Uchiha und kein Senju (jedenfalls soweit wir momentan wissen). Und zu Jiraya: er ist auf jedenfall ein erstklassiger Ninja, das steht ja wohl außer Frage und es ist keine Frage das das was er gegen Pain abgeliefert hat eine große Leistung war, auch wenn er am Ende verloren hat. Ich meine man hat vor dem Kampf so gut wie nichts über das Rinnegan gewusst und Jiraya musste sich sofort, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben was auf ihn zukommt und ohne den blassesten Schimmer welche Fähigkeiten Pain beherrscht. Plötzlich auf feindlichem Terretorium Gegnern zu begegnen die alle die selben Augen haben, das Legendäre Rinnegan, das eigentlich nur sein Ehemaliger Schüler erweckt hat, der nicht im geringsten so aussieht wie irgendeiner der Typen. Klar, dass er da erstmal verwirrt ist und nich gleich weiß was da vor sich geht und trotzdem hat er in dem Kampf so viel Wissen gesammelt, und das "Geheimnis" gelüftet. Und ich bin mir ziehmlich sicher, dass auch Naruto ohne die Informationen von Jiraya und Fukasaku nicht gegen Pain gewonnen hätte. Ob Jiraya als Edo Tensei auf einem Level mit den Hokage wäre, darüber lässt sich streiten. Ich glaube persönlich er könnte nicht ganz Mithalten, ich meine die 4 sind schon super mächtig. Aber ohne Zweifel wäre er ein sehr starker Verbündeter. Ich hoffe aber nicht, dass er nochmal auftaucht. Ich habe mit sozusagen "abgeschlossen" (was nicht meinen soll ich ihn nich mag!) und er hat auch selbst sein letztes Kapitel beendet wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Oro soll ihm seine verdiente Ruhe lassen. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 19:48, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Bei Naruto dreht sich alles um Uchiha und Senju. Wenn das normale Menschen wären, dann wären sie nicht so stark. Sie sind nicht umsonst die Nachfahren des Rikudo Sennin. Kabuto war vermutlich einer der besten Kämpfer, die es jemals gegeben hat - von der Raffinesse sicherlich kaum übertroffen - und dennoch hat er gegen Itachi verloren. Einfach, weil Itachi eben ein Uchiha ist. Deshalb nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich sage, dass Jirayja nicht an die Uchiha heranreicht. Ich werde aber ab jetzt nichts mehr zu dem Thema sagen, weil ich befürchte, dass ich missverstanden werde. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:54, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Itachi würde ich dabei mal ganz rauslassen, den darf man einfach nicht mit den anderen vergleichen. Klar sind die Uchiha und die Senju ausnahme-Clans, die hier total bevorzugt werden, deshalb ist es ja so "erstaunlich" das Jiraya so stark war ohne ein Kekkei Genkai oder sonstige vererbte/besonderen Fähigkeiten. Er hat es ohne all das geschafft, wenn wir uns die sontigen starken Shinobios ansehen.. Tobi, Madara, Itachi, Die Hokage, die anderen Kage, die Jinchuuriki, Pain, ... -> die haben fast alle ein Kekkei Genkai oder kommen aus besonderen Clans, da sind die Sannin schon außergewöhnlich, da sie es ohne sowas geschafft haben so stark zu werden [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 21:03, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also 100 % pakt sakura jetzt den SChnecken Sage mOdus aus ich sags euch das mit Sakura bezweifel ich. @Shiromaru du machst wirklich Jirayja schlechter als er ist. was wäre den Naruto ohne den sein Rasengan, Sennin Mode od das Kyuubi in ihm. Naruto wäre dann höchsten dann ein mittel bis vielleicht guter Shinobi mehr nicht. Jirayja wäre ihm um längen voraus und Naruto würde Lichjahre hinter Sasuke stehen. das Madara und Tobi so überpowert ist doch klar es sind ja die Oberbösen wäre doch albern wen die einfach so durch ein paar simplen Angriffe um kippen und schreiend nach Mami rufen. Sakura im Sennin Modus fehlt noch xDDDDD Naja das mit Jiraiya wäre aber schon ne Andere Sache ich mein sie waren ja erstmal alle in Konoha und dann in richtung schlachtfeld (wo auch immer das grade liegt) Obwohl Suigetsu KARIN und Orochimaru noch nicht aufgetaucht sind es ist aber auch ein langer weg nach Amegakure um Jiraiya's leiche zufinden und wenn wie in einer Folge erwähnt der Krieg im heißen quellen und Frostreich statt findet ist dann der weg von Amegakure genau gegenüber dieser reiche (Feuerreich dazwischen) und so einen langen weg würden sie sicherlich nicht machen meiner Meinung nach --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 23:19, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also, was ich absolut unverständlich und schade finde, ist, dass Nagato, OBWOHL er wiederbelebt worden ist, wieder versiegelt wurde von Uchiha Itachi. Irgendwie fehlt da noch ein kleines Puzzlestück. Mag sein, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass Uchiha Madara ihn als einzigen Träger seines Rin'negans auserkoren hat und ihn manipuliert hat, trotzdem finde ich es komisch, dass Madara keine weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, schließlich war Nagato seine ERSTE Wahl. Obito ist nur zufällig in seine Höhle gestürzt, ich persönlich würde Obito nicht aufs Wort glauben, dass Nagato sie betrogen hat. Also irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Nagato doch Madaras Sohn ist. Aber ob wir das noch erfahren werden... --Ozzay (Diskussion) 08:44, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vom alter her, hätte ich eher gesagt, das Nagato sein Enkelsohn ist statt sein Sohn. Weil er in Obitos Rückblende schon sehr alt war. Nagato war vielleicht ca 18 bei der Rückblende.